The Wedding
by Sprout2012
Summary: It's here the big day - is Scorpius having second thoughts, and how will this change Al's life.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N:** Another quick story. Easier to post finished ones, instead of multi chapter ones. As I cannot guarantee when I will be able to post and update and wouldn't want to keep readers waiting.

**The Wedding **

Saturday the 26th June, it was a bright sunny day – perfect to go out flying. Or just chilling enjoying the weather. Instead Harry was wearing restricting smart clothes and formal robes.

Ginny slaps his hand away, stopping his attempt at fiddling with his collar.

"Stop that." She warns.

"What a beautiful day, I know today is really important but not only am I missing a quality flying opportunity I have to spend the whole day and evening with the Malfoys. Not to mention various other stuck up relatives and boring people." He complains.

"Well we can't exactly miss the wedding can we. Go see if Al has his suit on." She shoos Harry away.

Harry huffs and knocks on Al's hotel room door, "Al? It's me – dad."

Al answers the door and Harry notes he is half dressed and looks on the verge of a breakdown.

"You need to get ready. Scorpius will have your head on a spike if you're late." Harry jokes.

Al grunts and pulls on his shoes, fixes his cuff-links and paces the room.

"Nervous?" Harry laughs.

"Dad it's not funny. This has to be perfect for Scorpius, what if I mess up my words or..."

Harry halts Al's pacing, looks into the worried face of his son, "You'll be fine and Scorpius will have the wedding of his dreams."

Al nods, trying to convince himself that his dad is speaking the truth. "Shall I get Rose?" Harry asks.

"No. She's with the other bridesmaids getting ready. Leave her be." He takes a few breaths, "I'll be fine. See you down there dad."

Harry smiles, pats his arm and leaves Al alone to fret and worry. Meanwhile Draco is attending to Scorpius, who is having his own last minute nerves.

"Scorpius stop that pacing before I glue your feet to the floor." He warns.

Scorpius smiles apologetically, "This is really happening. Today – now!" Scorpius announces.

Draco laughs, "Yes. Surely this hasn't come as a surprise, your mother has been planning this wedding for almost a year now."

"I know. But it seemed so far away, and now the day is here. This is it, my last day as an unmarried man." He sounds scared.

Draco shakes his head, "It's just wedding day jitters. Once you are up there saying your vows, all those nerves will melt away. I promise."

"I hope Al has managed to tame his hair, I want the photos to look acceptable." Scorpius changes the topic.

Draco grins, "I doubt it. Besides you have Rose as a bridesmaid, you'll have bright orange hair in your photos, so Al won't make much difference."

"Dad!" Scorpius half yells, but he's smiling too.

The time comes and Scorpius manages to put on a calm and happy face. Walking slowly and confidently to his future husband, with his father giving him away. Scorpius glances at Al and his heart stops, or it feels that way to him. Al scrubs up really well and someone has managed to style his hair. Al smiles at Scorpius and Scorpius feels such love and warmth for him wash over him.

Al manages to keep his mouth closed, but he wants to gape at Scorpius, he looks stunning in his robes and his hair is loose the way Al likes it. Al doesn't hear the beginning of the ceremony, he's staring at Scorpius and just taking in the sight before him. His daze is broken by a collective gasp and then low murmurs. Al frowns and looks at Scorpius. Scorpius has moved to stand facing the crowd and he is talking.

Al concentrates and catches the end of his speech. "...I know this seems sudden. I'm sorry, I really am. But I can't. I just can't." He disapperates.

Everyone stares at the spot Scorpius was standing at, all stunned into silence. Draco steps forwards, and is talking to the groom and his parents.

Al catches, "Yes, I know. But you heard him, he said no. Yes, I'll cover the cost of everything." Then after a few heated words from the grooms mother Al hears Draco snap, "Well frankly I for one am pleased that my son has decided not to marry your shithead of a son."

Al grins, it's good to know that he wasn't the only one who thought Scorpius was making a mistake marrying that twat.

Rose finds Al, "Do you think one of us should go find Scorpius?" She seems shocked and worried.

"I can't believe he just did that." She adds.

Al nods, she stares at the shocked faces of the guests, "I mean to wait until the moment when he was meant to say 'I do', to look up and say no and call the whole thing off. What is he thinking? He could have called it off before it got to this point."

Al shrugs, "Maybe I should go find him, I don't think he would appreciate a lecture right now Rose."

She nods, "You are the best man after all."

Al apperates to the Hotel lobby and asks the receptionist if Scorpius came by.

"Yes. He's in his room Mr Potter." He answers.

Al jogs up the stairs and knocks on Scorpius' door, "Scorpius? It's me – Al. Let me in. I'm alone."

For a moment Al thinks Scorpius isn't going to open the door, but eventually he does. He looks stressed and worried.

Al steps into the room and closes the door. "Shit did that just happen?" Al asks, he can't quite believe his luck.

He's had a crush on Scorpius for years. Al knew he was gay, he had a few relationships, it wasn't until Scorpius started getting serious with Walter that Al realised that he was jealous. That he actually had feelings for Scorpius, and his feelings just escalated. Before Al could come to terms with his discovery Scorpius was engaged and then it was his wedding day. Now...blimey now Scorpius had said no. Had refused Walter's hand in marriage, and all Al could think was how much of a good opportunity this was for him. He mentally kicked himself, Scorpius needs his friend not someone coming on to him on his wedding day.

"It did. Fuck Al." He is pacing and fiddling with his engagement ring. "I bet everyone is angry. Fuck father is going to kill me, this wedding has cost him a small fortune." Scorpius panics.

Al chuckles, "Well I did overhear him tell Walter's parents that he would foot the bill for everything."

Scorpius winces.

"But he also called Walter a um...Shithead and said he was glad you weren't marrying him." Al says around a smile.

Scorpius looks up at Al and smiles, "He did, did he."

"Yep. Are you sure this is the right decision?" Al thought he'd better ask.

Scorpius stops his pacing, "Yes. I know it was wrong of me to wait until the wedding day, to wait until the ceremony before calling it off. But I was confused and worried about what everyone would say. But then I thought fuck it, I shouldn't marry someone just to keep the peace and not waste money. When it came down to it, I just couldn't do it." Scorpius steps closer to Al and his eyes are burning with something that Al knows will turn his world upside down.

The door flies open and an angry looking Walter storms in. "Al get out. I need to talk with Scorpius." He demands staring at Scorpius.

Al hesitates, and Scorpius grabs his arm as he tries to walk away. "Stay." Scorpius commands.

Al looks between the two and hopes he can defuse any major situation before it gets out of hand.

"How could you?" Walter shouts.

Scorpius has no answer, he should have been honest with Walter. He should have called things off sooner...but he didn't and he can't change what has happened. "I'm sorry." Is all he manages to quietly utter.

"You're sorry. You're fucking sorry. My family are stunned, you embarrassed me and humiliated me in front of them and not to mention hurt me. I thought this was what you wanted?" He isn't shouting any more, but his voice is agitated and louder than necessary.

Scorpius just stares at him, "I thought it was. I thought I could be happy with you, but deep down I knew I was settling for you. I don't mean you're not good enough, I mean I..."

"There is someone else? Someone unavailable so you decided to settle for me." He sounds on the edge of tears.

Al really wants to sneak out unnoticed, but he is frozen to the spot.

"Yes. No. Fuck I don't know I am so confused. I love you Walter I do, but there is a small part of me that wants to stay available just in case – I know it's crazy. I can't justify my actions, and I never set out to purposely hurt you and humiliate you. I was happy in our relationship. But then you purposed and then my mother was planning the wedding and things just started moving so fast." He looks in pain too, and Al knows he hates conflict and upsetting people.

"You could have just said. You could have told me that things were going too fast, I would have understood and put the wedding on hold. You could have told me months ago, last week, fuck even last night. To wait until our vows and do it in front of everyone we know!" he's yelling again towards the end.

"I know and I am sorry. Truly I am. I didn't plan this, I woke up this morning having doubts but thought I was going to marry you. It wasn't until that moment that I realised I couldn't go through with it." he sighs and hands Walter his engagement ring.

Walter stares at it and then takes it, "So that's it. Not only is the wedding off, but the relationship is too?" He asks.

Scorpius nods, he wants to apologise again but knows he's done that too much and Walter won't appreciate it.

"You bastard." He coldly calls Scorpius, glares at him and storms out.

Al whistles, "Shit that was awkward."

"Shut up Al this is all your fault." Scorpius snaps.

Al frowns, "Um no I didn't say or do anything thank you very much." He whines, crossing his arms over his chest.

Scorpius stares at him and Al thinks he looks half crazy, he laughs and Al wants to take a step back, but stays put.

"Did you not hear any of that? The part where I said I had feelings for someone else." Scorpius frostily seethes.

"Um yeah I heard." Al mumbles. Scorpius looks ready to hex Al, Al wished he sent Rose up now.

"You really don't remember do you?" He demands to know.

Al frowns, "Um remember what?" He feels like he has just signed his own death warrant. Scorpius eyes are boring into him and he wishes he remembered, but Scorpius hasn't even hinted as to what he should remember.

"My stag night." He states, as if that is the answer to everything. Al still has no clue and remains quite, not wanting to speak, any one wrong word could cause Scorpius to snap.

"You're unbelievable. You were absolutely wasted that night. I made sure you got home in one piece. You...you started talking nonsense. Nothing new, but then..." He stops and calms himself, "You told me that you loved me, that you had liked me for years. Then you kissed me. By the time I came out of the daze you had passed out. You didn't seem to remember in the morning, but fuck Al ever since it is all I can think about." He rushes out.

Al is beyond shocked, he has no recollection of Scorpius' stag night. "I...I..."

"Just get the fuck out Al. I've ended a three year relationship and cancelled my wedding on my actual wedding day. All because you drunkenly confessed you had feelings for me and kissed me. What a fool I have been." He turns away from Al and his posture is rigid and tense.

Al steps closer and places his hand on Scorpius lower back, "I do have feelings for you. That wasn't just the ramblings of a drunk man. I'm just in shock...If I remembered my confession I would have said so. I had no idea that you felt the same way about me. I thought you were in love with Walter and were about to marry him. I hated the thought that you'd be marrying someone else, but I didn't say anything as I thought you were happy and you deserve to be happy." Al tries to explain.

Scorpius posture has softened and his head has moved to the side, to listen to Al's words. "Al..." Scorpius softly calls as he turns to face him.

"I know. We've been incredibly stupid." Al answers for him.

Scorpius smiles up at Al, "How about you and I go on my honeymoon and work things out? I need to get away from all of this, and I think father may need a cooling off period. Two weeks should be sufficient."

Al smiles, "I have no stuff and isn't that wrong. It was meant to be your honeymoon."

Scorpius shrugs, "No use wasting a good holiday. You'll have to pretend to be my husband, but I'm sure that won't be too difficult, considering I plan on not leaving the hotel room."

Al blushes, "Your on."

Scorpius scribbles a quick note to his parents explaining he and Al have gone to the Maldives and he'll be back in two weeks. He grabs a suitcase, shrinks it and then he side alongs them to the portkey office. He pays for a portkey and within moments he and Al are miles away from the chaos of England.

Draco knocks on Scorpius door an hour later and lets himself in after no one answers. He finds the note and smiles, whispering, "About time you and Al sorted it out."

Considering the amount of money he has paid out for this day, he can't help but feel happy. His son is finally with the man that everyone knew he belonged with since Hogwarts, and the important people, his friends and family are staying on to enjoy the food and alcohol. The excess food and drink Draco has arranged to be taken to a homeless shelter. Nothing has gone to waste, and Walter and his miserable family have left. Draco leaves the room to go announce the good news to the remaining guests. Somehow he knows those that remain will be just as happy as he is.

\- The End -


End file.
